The Bet
by Narutolovesraman
Summary: What will Luffy obey, his stomach or Nami? LuNa implied.
1. Poker

**I'm sorry for any OCC-ness from the characters. I'm not as familiar with character interactions in One Piece as in Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, I know this probably isn't a very original story line. **^__^"

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. If I did, there would be way less talking. O__O" Sometimes it gets really hard to follow what's going on because of it. Or maybe that's just me. **

**Enjoy. :3**

"Ah."

Nami glanced at the Captain. He was sitting up, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Not that he never looked dazed.

"Sweet dreams Luffy?" she chuckled. Seems that Luffy might have actually had a nightmare. Well, that's what he gets for eating all of the food, she mused. Because of him, they actually had to stop to replenish supplies. She really had to buy Sanji a better lock for the refrigerator.

"Don't think so," the captain replied.

Nami decided to desert the subject. "You're going to miss lunch you know," she commented. Luffy's head swiveled towards her for a split second before he made a dash to kitchen.

"WHERE'S MY MEAT SANJI!?" He was abruptly stopped by a foot from said cook.

"You ate it all, dumb-ass!"

~__~__~__~__~__~__~

**The next morning:**

~__~__~__~__~__~__~

"We're finally docking at port," Nami sighed. "Sanji's a good cook, but I don't think I could've lasted through any more vegetable dishes."

Robin chuckled. "Think of our poor Captain."

Nami spared him a glance. The poor Captain was sprawled across the deck looking half starved.

"Damn it Luffy, it's not the end of the world just because you haven't had meat for a couple of days." Nami sighed and leaned across the railing.

Luffy mumbled something inaudibly.

"If you're going to say something, say it so that I can hear it," she replied, annoyed.

"…_meeaaat_…" he groaned.

"Argh." she threw up her hands. "Come on Sanji, if we don't get him his meat he might actually die."

"Coming Nami-swaaaann." Sanji chirped.

"OI! Sanji, you can't go." Zoro yelled, appearing from the barracks.

Sanji paused in mid-run, "Why the hell not?"

Zoro put his legs on across a table. "You and me lost the bet with the rest of them." He made a pointed look at Nami. Sanji collapsed muttering curses towards the swordsman. "You can't go yet either Nami. You forgot to distribute belli."

_Damn_. "It slipped my mind." She waved a hand offhandedly. When Zoro looked at her again, she sighed.

"Chopper, go replenish your medical supplies. Robin, can you shop for food as our cook is incapacitated? Seems he'd rather stay on a ship then help me shop." Sanji looked at her teary-eyed. "Usopp…"

"I'm staying with the ship!" He said, looking slightly proud.

Nami glanced at him. "What?"

"Can you get me these items?" He procured a list, ignoring the question. "After all, the Captain of the great straw hat pirates should not disgrace himself with such menial…" He was interrupted as a swift punch from Nami knocked him down.

"You sure it's not because you want to play poker with Sanji and Zoro?" Usopp gave a weak chuckle. Last night he'd been on a role, defeating both the swordsman and cook over ten times in a row. Perhaps his skills at lying were not entirely useless after all.

"Franky, go buy some ship supplies. Brook, stay with the rest of the gang." She paused to move a hair strand off her face. "Luffy, go buy the stuff on this list," she said, handing him the list and some belli.

"WHAT?!" cried the rest of the crew. Nami never trusted the Captain with money. With good reason.

"But Nami-swan, he's probably just going to buy meat."

At the mention of meat, the Captain perked up. "I can buy meat?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Luffy," she said exasperated. "Buy the stuff on the list. If you can do it without messing up, I'll buy you some of this town's specialty meat." Not that she knew they had any. For all she knew, they might be vegetarians. Then she turned to the cook, putting on a hurt façade.

"You don't trust me?"

"O-of course I do Nami-swaaan!!! Have a safe trip!" he merrily waved.

Nami chuckled. He was so easy. As she made her way into the city, she paused for a second. Maybe she should have given the list to Brook. Much more trustworthy. But then she thought back to Usopp and his poker playing ways. And then the bet.

_Nah._

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Lost with Luffy:**

~__~__~__~__~__~

Luffy was in the middle of a bustling town, and he had no clue as to where to go. He stopped, sandals scraping the concrete. The sun was hot and it only increased his hunger. Pushing it out of his mind, he pondered over the list. _Super-long rubber bands, dials, gunpowder?_ His stomach rumbled. How was he supposed to find all of this stuff on an empty stomach?

"Ahhhhh, that stew sure hit the spot." A couple of men came out from the store in front of him rubbing their bellies. Closer inspection revealed that the store was a small restaurant. Stew meant meat. Luffy's mouth watered.

He soooo wanted to go eat meat.

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Back with Nami**

~__~__~__~__~__~

Nami was pretty sure Luffy had lost by now. Of course, the crew had set the scene perfectly. Had anyone else seen the reactions of the crew, they would have thought them to be genuine.

You had to be an insider who wasn't the captain to know that something was amiss.

_**The night before**__:_

_Robin smiled at the crew gathered around the table. Well all except one. Namely Luffy, who was raiding the kitchen for any morsel of meat that might have escaped his stomach. Franky, Brook and Robin were watching the poker game as Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper played._

_Anyways, they had finished playing poker for the thirteenth time that night. And all save for the first game, the one which Nami had won, Usopp had won twelve times. Needless to say, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro were getting incredibly annoyed. _

"_You SURE you're not cheating?" Zoro asked, glaring at Usopp. _

"_I have never cheated in my life!" he replied, having enough decency to look insulted._

_Nami sighed. Poker was all about deceiving your opponents, something she was fairly adept at. Seems that there was someone who was more than fairly adept at deceiving people. _

"_I'm bored." Nami muttered. _

"_I agree Nami-swaaan!"_

"_Let's play something that long-nose won't keep winning at." Zoro grumbled. _

"_This game is cheap. Reindeers can't hold cards as well as humans. They keep falling out."_

_There was an awkward silence. Chopper had a point. That was the main reason he kept losing. That and the fact that he was horrible at lying. His body language always gave him away._

"_Well…how about we make a little wager?" Robin asked._

"_You may not have been playing Robin, but that's what we've been doing all night." Nami replied. _

"_This wager involves a certain captain…" _

_Nami looked up, slightly curious. Seems that the rest of the crew was interested as well._

"_What did you have in mind?"_

_Robin grinned._

And that's what had happened. The bet was on what Luffy would obey. His stomach or Nami. Which was a completely stupid bet. She was surprised Robin could have come up with something that crazy. It was obvious what would win. His stomach. After all, since when could Luffy resist meat? But the bets didn't seem to side with proper logic.

"_1,000 belli on Nami!" Zoro grinned, slamming down the money on the table._

"_5,000 belli on Nami!" Franky and Brook cried in unison. Sanji didn't like where this was going._

"_7,000 belli on Luffy's stomach!" he cried. _

"_10,000 belli on Nami!" Usopp yelled, using his Poker winnings. The crew looked at him in awe._

"_Didn't know you had it in you Usopp." Zoro yelled, thumping him on the back. "You won't regret the bet."_

"_I know, I never lose. It's so obvious that it'll be Nami." Sanji looked like he was about to kill something. _

"_It's obvious that Luffy values food above all else!" _

_Zoro laughed. "You're just in denial."_

_Nami twitched. She didn't like being part of this and she definitely didn't like what this was implying, but it wasn't like she could stop it. As the saying goes, if you can't stop them, join them. And not to mention it was a brilliant chance to make some money off of these idiots. "100,000 belli on his stomach." There was silence. Nami_ never _bet_. On anything.

_Robin looked highly amused. _

After that, they'd devised the whole, Usopp wants to play poker so Luffy has to buy the supplies gag. AND they had made it look convincing. She sighed leaning back in her chair. Hot stew sat on the table in front of her.

When she looked up, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the captain had found the restaurant. Nami could see the captain, but the captain couldn't see her. And Luffy was at the window, his mouth watering. No doubt if she could seem him, he'd make himself scarce. She grinned.

He had totally lost.

**Will Luffy give into the temptation, proving that Nami knows him best, or will Luffy resist proving that Nami holds more importance with Luffy than she actually knows? I was planning on making this a one-shot, but I can't write anymore at the moment so I'm planning on making it a two-shot. **

**I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm only human, after all. **

**Any suggestions as to what you think should happen are welcome. 3 And reviews are much loved. Take a minute to review and make my day. ****J**


	2. One Twisted Ending

**I'm sorry for the month+ waiting period. Honestly, I just wasn't in the mood to write One Piece…as stupid a reason as that might be. I was depressed that Nami wasn't in (properly at least) any of the latest manga chapters. When's she coming back for crying out loud!?**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! As this is will be the concluding chapter, I'm happy that I'm able to finish this story. I've written a number of stories, but this will be the first one I ever completed. If it wasn't for your reviews it wouldn't have been possible. : )**

**Now on with the story!**

**Quick Recap: **

**Robin created a bet: what would win if placed in a situation together: Nami or Luffy's stomach?**

**In town, it looks like Nami and Sanji might actually win the bet. The Captain stands outside a restaurant, just moments away from entering and spending his allotted money on ordering stew. **

**//end.**

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Back with the Crew**

**~__~__~__~__~__~**

"I can't take this anymore!" Sanji was chewing a piece of cloth, tears in his eyes. "We should never have done this ridiculous bet anyways."

"Shut it, pansy."

"Hey guys, how about some poker?" Usopp appeared, holding a pack of cards. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"

But the swordsman and the cook proceeded to ignore him.

"My precious Nami-swan," he sobbed. "Alone with that barbarian of a captain…"

"You know you want to play poker. Forget about Nami." Usopp waved the cards around.

"Oi. They aren't alone…maybe. They're not even together or anything…I think…"

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse, you idiotic swordsman!?" The cook shook is fist at Zoro.

"You picking a fight?" Zoro unsheathed one of his swords.

"Ah, stop you two, what do you say to a game of poker?"

"SHUT UP USOPP!"

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Waiting with Nami:**

~__~__~__~__~__~

"Ah come on, what's he doing?" Nami tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. The young captain was gazing steadfastly into the shop, eyes wide and mouth drooling. But he wasn't budging.

"Is he going to stand there all there or something?!" Nami slammed her hands on the table in frustration. Then to her absolute astonishment, Luffy straightened up, turned, and walked right past the restaurant.

Nami's mouth dropped open. _What?! _She quickly got up off the table, dropping a few belli in payment before rushing off to find the captain. There was no way in hell she was losing a hundred thousand belli. Of course there was no way Luffy would actually buy the supplies before his meat, especially after not eating the delicacy for days on end… Nami shook her head roughly as she continued running in search of the captain.

She couldn't actually be…doubting her judgment, could she?

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Searching with Luffy:**

~__~__~__~__~__~

_Growl._

Luffy clutched his stomach and groaned. How he so wanted to eat some meat. He had been so close to grabbing a brilliant meal in that store…Luffy sighed and pulled out the piece of paper stuck in his pocket.

"Yosh. Time to find these items. Then for meat!" The captain punched a fist in the air. After all, if he didn't find those items, his navigator would _kill him. _

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Trailing Luffy:**

~__~__~__~__~__~

_No way, he's not actually looking for the stuff on that list?! _Nami wasn't sure whether or not to be horrified or happy that Luffy was actually listening to her orders for once. _Why'd he pick now of all times to actually listen to me!? My 100,000 belli!_

Nami quickly brought herself back to her senses as her captain started moving again. _Now's not the time to be complaining. My pride (and money) is at stake. And it's not as if he's bought the stuff or anything. Still plenty of time for him to lose._

She ducked behind a sign post as Luffy stopped walking and turned to the store next to him.

"Hardware Store," he read out loud. Unbeknownst to him, Nami's mouth fell open.

_Nonononononononononono._

"Wonder if they can tell me where I can get this stuff?"

Nami silently thanked the gods that Luffy was really that oblivious.

~__~__~__~__~__~

"Hello, anyone here?" A bell rang as Luffy walked in the door. Nami cursed her luck. She couldn't very well follow him in there unless…

Nami walked into the store.

"Ah. Hi. Are you here for directions too?" Luffy looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, I'll be right out." Nami froze as a young lady's voice called from the back.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nami came out of her reverie to see Luffy waving his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

Luffy looked at her.

Nami bit her lip in apprehension.

"You look really familiar."

The navigator pulled her hat down lower and fiddled with her overcoat. She had managed to haggle these off a passerby for a light kiss on the cheek. Of course now she have to disinfect her lips…

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you."

"Really?"

Nami nodded, trying to move to a more inconspicuous location.

"You beard looks really familiar though." She twitched.

"My…beard…?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. It really suits you though."

Nami's hand balled into a fist. It was taking all of her willpower not to send him flying right there.

"Th…thank you." She managed an irritated smile.

"You're trembling, are you okay? Maybe it's that overcoat. You shouldn't be wearing one in this heat."

"I'm so sorry for the wait!" Nami was spared from answering as a young lady arrived at the counter. "Now how can I help you two?"

"I'm just here to look, don't mind me," Nami said gesturing to the store.

"Please take your time." The lady turned to Luffy. "Now how can I help you?"

Luffy pushed his list across the table. "I was looking for those things. But I'm lost."

The lady looked over the list for a second before smiling up at him. "You're in luck. You can find most of those things here."

He perked up. "Really?"

~__~__~__~__~__~

Nami was doing her best not to faint. She might lose this bet. How was this possible? How had he not given in to the temptation of his most beloved food?

"Thank you for your business!"

Nami turned her attention back to Luffy. He was now carrying a carefully wrapped bundle.

"You were really helpful," Luffy beamed. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't help you with the gun powder."

"I'll find it somewhere," he grinned. He was about to walk out the door when a heavily built man crashed through the door.

"It's time for the rent, Kuchiha-chan," he slurred.

Nami watched as the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"B-But I just paid you last week, Leon-sama. There's no way I can come up with that amount in less than a month…"

"It's a tough economy," Leon grinned, slamming his fist into the side of the store. Nami watched as half of the shop instantly crumpled. "We all have to make sacrifices. If you can't pay, then I'll have to take it out on this store."

"No…please. It was my grandfather's…I…promised I'd take care of it. I'll have the money ready for you next week. I swear."

"Well too bad. No money, no store." The man brought down his fist again, smashing dozens more pieces of finely tuned pieces of equipment. Then Leon turned to Kuchiha. "And that means no protection for you," he yelled, bringing his fist back to punch her.

The store owners eyes closed in horror. "No," she whispered. A few seconds later, when she failed to feel the impact of the punch, she looked up to see Luffy standing in front of her. "You…"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Leon roared, trying to pull back his hand.

"I won't forgive someone who takes advantage of others." Luffy's hand tightened around that of the man's. "If you're going to use these to destroy things people work hard to make, then it's better off that you didn't have them." With a burst of strength, Luffy smashed Leon's hand.

The man let out a sickening scream.

"You…" In a rage the man put all of his power into his good arm and made for Luffy's face. But the enraged captain caught it easily.

"Who…are…you?" Leon's eyes no longer contained any traces of rage. Instead they were drenched in fear.

"My name is Luffy. And I'm going to be King of the Pirates." With that, Luffy closed his hand around Leon's fist and Nami winced at the sickening crunch of bones.

"Apologize to her."

Leon's face was pale with pain.

"I said apologize! And never bother her again!"

Leon said nothing. Instead he ran out the door cradling his crushed hands.

"That bastard."

"It's okay." Luffy turned to see Kuchiha staring at him. "Thank you. Really."

"He made a mess didn't he."

"A bit."

Then the two burst into laughter.

Nami watched the scene unfold silently. She should have probably left a long time ago, but for some reason her feet were rooted to the floor.

"Please allow me to thank you."

Luffy looked at her. "That's okay. You sold me these items." He grinned, holding up the package.

_Grumble._

Luffy looked down at his stomach.

"Then let me treat you to a meal. I know you're hungry."

He smiled. "Really?"

Kuchiha nodded. "Stew, barbeque, steak, salad, bread, the works!" She smiled when she saw his mouth start to water.

Nami started to frown. For some reason, this situation with Luffy and the girl was starting to irk her.

_Grumble._

Luffy clutched at his stomach then looked up at her and grinned.

"Sorry."

"Eh?"

"But I promised someone that I would bring them these items on the list. Then they would treat me to a feast of meat…so I can't eat anything until then."

Kuchiha looked at him before giving him a knowing smile. "So what's her name?"

"Eh?"

"You know."

"Ah…" Luffy shuffled with his hat before replying happily, "Nami. She's my navigator."

"I see. Well then. Can't compete with that, can I?" She grinned at him, before frowning slightly. "But how am I supposed to thank you…I know!" Luffy looked at her. The young lady grinned, slightly embarrassed. "You can have this." She brought out a small bag from underneath the counter.

"I usually keep this in case I need it for self-defense, but it's kind of silly of me. I mean, I don't even own a gun and it sure didn't help me in that encounter earlier. Besides, you need all of those items on the list before you get your prize right? With this it'll be complete.

"REALLY?!" Luffy looked up at her in excitement. "Is it really ok for me to take this?"

" I want you to have it," she said laughing.

~__~__~__~__~__~

"Bye! Thanks again!" Luffy waved back to Kuchiha.

"Make sure to come again sometime."

Luffy walked out the door, happily carrying his goods.

"So your name's Nami, huh?"

Nami's head whipped around.

"How did you…"

Kuchiha laughed. "Your disguise is horrible. That coupled with the fact that you've been standing there staring at the two of us for the past thirty minutes made it for a pretty easy guess."

Nami could do nothing but gape at her in astonishment.

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Back with Luffy:**

~__~__~__~__~__~

"Naaaaami, where are you?" Luffy collapsed on the road from both exhaustion and hunger, but mainly hunger.

_Grumble._

"I'm so hungry," he groaned. "I should've taken that nice lady's offer."

"What nice lady?"

Luffy opened his eyes to see Nami's brown ones staring at him.

"Nami!" Luffy cheerfully sat up.

"You idiot. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I got lost," he pouted, sitting up.

_Grumble._

Luffy rubbed his stomach and laughed.

"I got the stuff though," he said, gesturing to the packages beside him.

"Fine, I guess I have to keep my part of the bargain then," she said, her lips pulling upwards.

"Yay! Meat!" Luffy jumped up, grinning.

"Yes, yes. As a special reward, you can eat to your hearts content."

Nami smiled as she watched the young captain chatter happily to himself. For some reason she was feeling really happy with the captain. Then an idea struck her…

"Hey Luffy…"

~__~__~__~__~__~

**Back at the ship**

~__~__~__~__~__~

"So that's what happened," Luffy said, happily chomping on a piece of meat.

"Nami-swan, you were gone so long I thought that…I thought that…" Sanji burst into tears. "I'm so happy that we won the bet!"

"I can't believe he went for food over Nami," Robin muttered, looking shocked. "I thought for sure…"

"Well there you have it," Nami said, grinning. "So I'll be taking my prize money now."

~__~__~__~__~__~

**After Dinner**

~__~__~__~__~__~

"Oi, Luffy. Hurry up before they see me."

"Thanks Nami!"

"Quiet down, idiot, before someone hears you."

"But should we be doing this in the dark?"

"Well, we can't very well be doing this in the light, can we? We'd be seen."

"But it's so awkward…"

"Just take it already. And pipe _down _before…"

_Flicker._

"So this explains it."

Nami looked on in horror as Robin and the rest of the crew appeared.

"I can't believe you. You bought him through his stomach."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You cheater," Usopp cried, pointing his finger. "Give me back my poker winnings."

"Hey, long-nose." Usopp froze and turned to see both Zoro and Sanji approaching him. "Why do these cards have folded edges?"

"I had nothing to do with that," he cried, making a dash for the deck.

"Come back here, you frickin' cheater!"

Luffy watched the scene silently, still eating his stick of meat.

Robin sighed. "Well, I should have expected something like this."

"I'm not giving back the money," Nami deadpanned.

Robin laughed. "Captain, you did good."

Luffy looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You just made our navigator very happy."

"H-He did not," Nami spluttered. "He almost cost me 100,000 belli."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Luffy looked up at the two of them.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She doesn't mean anything, right Robin?"

"I wonder."

"Wait, Robin!"

"We'll leave you two alone."

"It's not like that!" But her efforts were in vain, and Luffy and Nami ended up being alone.

"Geez, talk about misunderstanding." Nami slapped her head in annoyance.

"Misunderstanding what?" Luffy asked between bites of food. "I don't think she's misunderstanding anything."

Nami looked at him before chuckling. "I guess not. I guess I was a little happy"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Luffy started to choke on his food.

"What…"

" 'night Luffy. Don't choke on that and kill yourself. What a sad end to the future King of the Pirates."

_~__~__~__~__~__~_

As she made her way to bed, Nami sighed happily to herself.

_At least she didn't have to disinfect her lips anymore. _

**Eh. That seemed like a weak ending. D: But please don't /not/ review because the story's over. I kinda need the reviews because, as I mentioned before, this is my first completed story, and as such, my first real ending. Thus the weakness. I apologize for any mistakes/typos/grammar issues I missed when re-checking as well. **

**But anyways. **

**Reviews are loved, Reviewers are adored. Take a minute out of your day to be adored. :D**

**Until next time,**

**^______^**


End file.
